inazuma_elevenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:ElBosso
Design der Hauptseite Was genau ist denn am Design der Hauptseite nicht schön und soll geändert werden? Ich habe mir wirklich viel Mühe damit gegeben. Mit dem jetzigen Design hat der Gründer gar nichts mehr zu tun, weshalb ich doch gerne darüber informiert wäre, auch wenn ich nicht der Gründer bin~ SweetHope (Diskussion) 17:57, 10. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo SweetHope! Darauf, wer zuletzt die Hauptseite bearbeitet hat, habe ich leider nicht geachtet, tut mir Leid. In der Regel wende ich mich einfach an einen Administrator, der zuletzt aktiv im Wiki war, was auf Mewgeta zutrifft. Was natürlich nicht heißt, dass sonst keiner mitreden darf ;) Am Design der Hauptseite an sich gibt es nichts auszusetzen, das sieht wirklich sehr gut aus! Allerdings kommt es vor, dass oben rechts eine Werbebox auftauchen kann, die dann den kompletten Inhalt nach unten drückt. Mein Vorschlag wäre daher lediglich, die Hauptseite zweispaltig zu gestalten, mit einer größeren rechten Spalte und einer kleineren linken Spalte, sodass lediglich die kleinere von der Werbeeinblendung betroffen ist. Wenn du möchtest, könnte ich einen ersten Entwurf machen, den du dir einfach mal anschauen und deine Meinung dazu sagen kannst. Abgesehen davon darf natürlich jeder Aktive hier im Wiki sich ebenfalls dazu äußern. Ich freue mich immer über Feedback ;) Darüber hinaus: Was hältst du von den anderen Vorschlägen? Hintergrund, Logo und Navigation? :Gruß Micha (Talk) 18:25, 10. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::Hallo Micha, ::diese Werbebox habe ich allerdings hier auf dem Wiki noch nie gesehen. Ich kenne sie jedoch vom englischen Inazuma Eleven Wiki, da stört sie das Design auch sehr. Generell klingt es also gut, das Design so zu gestalten, dass diese Werbebox nicht störend ist. Es wäre nett, wenn du einen Entwurf machen könntest und ich ihn mir vorher einmal anschauen und kommentieren könnte. ::Die anderen Vorschläge klingen generell gut. Besonders ein schönes Logo fehlt dem Wiki. Einen Hintergrund finde ich generell auch gut, allerdings sollte es kein Anime Bild sein, sondern ein wenig seriöser. Ein Muster oder so etwas in der Richtung. Eine andere Navigation klingt auch gut. Wäre es dann so eine wie im englischen Inazuma Eleven Wiki? Weiterhin ist es auch wichtig, dass wir uns auf eine Farbgestaltung einigen. Mit einem Hintergrundbild könnte ja eine andere Farbgestaltung eingeführt werden. Dann müssten auch dringend die Templates angepasst werden etc. ::Mal eine Frage meinerseits: Hat sich Mewgeta denn im Professor Layton Wiki gemeldet? Hier im Inazuma Eleven Wiki macht er eigentlich seit einem Jahr nichts mehr. ::SweetHope (Diskussion) 20:48, 10. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :::Hallo SweetHope, :::Zunächst: Ja, Mewgeta hat sich im Layton Wiki bei mir gemeldet, hier allerdings nicht. Zum Inazuma Eleven Wiki: Die Navigation habe bereits aktiviert und vorerst mit ein paar Inhalten bestückt, wie ich sie im Wiki gefunden habe. Ich habe in meiner Werkstatt mal einen ersten Entwurf gemacht, den du hier gerne kommentieren darfst. Inhaltlich habe ich nichts verändert, habe lediglich das Logo in die Tabelle gezogen sowie die Boxen anders arrangiert. Ich habe auch sämtliche moz-border-tags ersetzt und vereinfacht, da die neueren Mozilla-Versionen das Präfix nicht mehr benötigen und so dann auch die aktuellen Versionen von bspw. Chrome und IE die Ecken abrunden. Ein spezielles Muster als Hintergrund ist mir nicht eingefallen, daher habe ich einfach mal Axel Blaze und Mark Evans eingebaut. Vielleicht gefällt er dir ja trotzdem ;) Evtl. hast du noch eine Idee für ein Favicon? Gruß Micha (Talk) 12:09, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::::Hallo Micha, ::::ich würde mich freuen, wenn der Admin hier auch wieder aktiv mitarbeiten würde. Also sollte er sich vielleicht mal wieder melden. Es ist einfach schade, dass das deutsche Inazuma Eleven Wiki im Gegensatz zu den ganzen anderssprachigen Wikis sehr wenig Inhalt bietet. ::::Die neue Navigation gefällt mir sehr gut, allerdings sollten vielleicht die Oberpunkte noch geändert werden. Einer sollte definitiv "Spezialtechniken" sein, wo man die verschiedenen Spezialtechniken Arten als Unterpunkte hat. Dies ist immerhin einer der Kernpunkte von Inazuma Eleven. Es wäre natürlich gut, wenn wir dann auch die Kategorien "Torwart Technik" etc. bereits hätten, aber das lässt sich ja noch einrichten... ::::Das Design gefällt mir sehr gut^^ Die Boxen sind schön arrangiert und die wieder vorhandenen runden Ecken gefallen mir auch sehr gut. Das sieht wirklich toll aus^^ Das Design basiert auch immer noch auf Tabellen oder? So sah es nun zumindest auf den ersten Blick für mich aus. Möchtest du denn auch die Navigations- und Hintergrundfarbe so übernehmen? Also das rote und diese leicht orangefarbene Farbe? Das wirkt eigentlich sehr gut, allerdings bin ich mir langsam nicht mehr sicher, ob alles zu bunt wird. ::::Was mir noch nicht ganz so passt ist das Logo, da das Wort "Wiki" so weit weg steht. Ich habe mal an einem eigenen Vorschlag gearbeitet, den ich hier an meinen Beitrag anhängen werde. Das Bild kann ja nachher wieder gelöscht werden. Weiterhin würde ich dann nicht "Herzlich Willkommen im Inazuma Eleven Wiki" davor schreiben. Das wirkt irgendwie doppelt gemoppelt, wenn das einer liest. Also entweder das Logo über den Schriftzug ziehen, oder "Herzlich Willkommen im..." und dann eben das Logo. Ich würde es allerdings auch in der Tabelle lassen und nicht ganz über die Box ziehen. ::::Bleibt auch der "Live! Chat" auf der Hauptseite? Ich hätte den auch gerne hier im Wiki auf der Hauptseite, der sieht dort schön aus. Ansonsten könnte man vllt noch die Boxen "Deutscher Stand der Serie" und "Ankündigungen" tauschen. ::::Ob die "Letzten Wiki Aktivitäten" auf der Hauptseite sein sollten, bin ich mir auch nicht sicher. Ich habe es damals einfach vom vorherigen Design übernommen, aber eigentlich wirkt es geordneter, wenn es nicht auf der Hauptseite zu sehen ist, oder? ::::Wie sieht es eigentlich mit "badges" aus? (Ich nutze das Wiki auf Englisch und weiß daher gerade keine deutsche Bezeichnung. Es wäre gut, wenn man die auch für das deutsche Wiki aktivieren könnte. Damit kann man immer User locken ;) ::::Mir gefällt ehrlich gesagt das Hintergrundbild nicht so. Es passt zum Wiki, aber ich finde ein Hintergrundbild eher kindisch..., allerdings ist Inazuma Eleven auch eine Kinderserie. Ich werde mal schauen, ob mir noch was passendes dazu einfällt, ja? Könntest du denn fürs erste Marks und Axels Position wechseln? Mark sollte definitiv ins Wiki schauen. Axel am besten auch, aber ich denke mit seiner Körperposition könnte das wenigstens ausgeglichen sein. Oder hast du noch ein anderes Bild von ihm? Oder hast du vielleicht die beiden Bilder, die auf dem Inazuma Eleven 1 Cover sind? Die könnte man so arrangieren, dass beide ins Wiki schauen, allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, wie es aussehen würde. Kann man das Bild auch et ::::was "blasser" machen? Vielleicht würde es mir dann besser gefallen. ::::Über ein Favicon werde ich nochmal nachdenken. man könnte vielleicht den Fußball mit dem Blitz aus dem Logo verwenden. Vielleicht noch "Wiki" draufschreiben oder so. ::::Entschuldige, dass mein Beitrag so lang geworden ist, aber ich wollte gerne eine ausführliche Kritik anbringen, damit sie auch hilfreich ist^^ ::::Lg SweetHope (Diskussion) 17:43, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :::::Hallo SweetHope. :::::Schön zu hören, dass dir der erste Entwurf im Großen und Ganzen gefällt :) :::::Die Navigationsleiste kann man als Admin natürlich jederzeit ändern. Ich habe mich da in erster Linie an den bestehenden Kategorien orientiert. Da wäre es wahrscheinlich das Beste, wenn du als sehr aktives Wiki-Mitglied mal auf Mewgetas Diskussionsseite wegen Adminrechten anfragst, dann könntest du sämtliche "tiefergehenden" Änderungen auch selbst durchführen. :::::Sämtliche Änderungen, die du angesprochen hast, werde ich beherzigen und meinen Entwurf dementsprechend nochmal überarbeiten. Was die Farbgebung angeht, kann man da im Nachhinein ja immer noch die Farben anpassen, falls es dir irgendwann "zu bunt" werden sollte, wobei ein nüchternes Design eben auch nicht unbedingt die Zielgruppe anspricht, da gebe ich dir vollkommen Recht ;) :::::Lediglich was die Anordnung im Logo angeht, könnte es im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eng werden, da es diesbezüglich eine Größenbeschränkung von 250x65px gibt und die beiden Schriftzüge untereinander zu hoch werden. Deswegen nebeneinander, um den gegebenen Platz bestmöglich ausnutzen zu können. Aber ich werde mal den Abstand ein wenig verringern. :::::Gruß Micha (Talk) 19:06, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :::::Nachtrag: Die Herausforderungen (Badges) habe ich soeben für das Inazuma Eleven Wiki aktiviert. Micha (Talk) 19:08, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :::::Nachtrag 2: Für das Favicon irgendetwas kompaktes, da es bloß 16x16px groß ist. Mal schauen ob ich Blitz und Fußball hinbekomme, für einen Schriftzug wird es allerdings definitiv zu undeutlich. Micha (Talk) 19:10, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :::::Nachtrag 3: Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass es mit de.inazumapedia und de.inazumaeleven zwei weitere, allerdings wesentlich kleinere Wikis auf Wikia zum selben Thema gibt. Evtl. möchtest du ja die dortigen Admins (waren Ende August zumindest noch dort aktiv) mal einladen, die Kräfte zu bündeln und das Wiki hier zu unterstützen? Nur so als kleine Idee ;) Micha (Talk) 19:23, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hallo SweetHope. Inzwischen habe ich die Farbstärke des Hintergrunds ein wenig zurückgedreht (hier). Leider konnte ich keine passenderen Bilder ausfindig machen, die sich für eine optimale Anordnung geeignet hätten. Evtl. gäbe es auf den japanischen Seiten noch etwas mehr, aber da reicht leider mein Japanisch nicht aus, um mich da zurechtzufinden :-) Mark und Alex sind leider kaum ohne Weiteres anders zu positionieren (abgesehen davon, die Seiten zu tauschen, sie aber wieder nach außen sehen zu lassen), da sie auf dem Originalbild bereits sehr eng beieinander stehen. Vielleicht kannst du dich trotzdem noch damit anfreunden. Falls du aber tatsächlich noch etwas besseres finden solltest, und ich für dich einen Hintergrund daraus machen soll, melde dich einfach bei mir. Was das Logo angeht: Ich habe es nach deinen Wünchen noch einmal angepasst. Schrift ist jetzt allerdings wesentlich kleiner und es wird Platz verschenkt, aus eben oben bereits genannten Gründen. Alternativ habe ich den Abstand vom ersten Logo ein wenig verringert (hier zu sehen). Freue mich auf deine Antwort Micha (Talk) 10:30, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) : Hallo Micha, : entschuldige meine etwas verspätete Antwort. : Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Mewgeta mir antworten wird, aber ich werde mich mal über seine Diskussionsseite an ihn wenden. Ansonsten kann ich ja mal im Professor Layton Wiki Kontakt mit ihm aufnehmen. Da ist er ja viel aktiver wie ich gesehen habe ;) : Also bleibt es nun bei der roten Navi und dem nicht ganz weißen Hintergrund? Mir würde das gefallen. : Das mit der Begrenzung wusste ich leider nicht~ Ich hatte noch eine kleinere Version, die ich allerdings nicht gespeichert hatte. Dennoch habe ich nun auch nochmal zwei weitere Logoentwürfe gemacht. Mir gefällt dieses Logo, das die Schrift einfach nebeneinander hat nicht so gut, weshalb ich nun mal eines mit einer gespiegelten Schrift gemacht habe, sodass es nicht ganz so einfach aussieht. Mein anderer Logoentwurf entspricht ja in etwa deinem etwas kleineren, mit dem Unterschied, dass bei mir der "Wiki" Schriftzug kleiner ist. Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht so recht, welche Version wir nehmen sollen. Mir gefiel die große erste Version von mir am besten xD : Vielen Dank für das Hinzufügen der Abzeichen^^ Als Administrator kann man diese auch individuell gestalten oder? So ist es zumindest im englischen Wiki. : Ich werde vielleicht mal die Leute von den Wikias kontaktieren, aber bei dem einen hatte nur ein Troll geschrieben und ich denke, dass da keiner antworten wird. Das andere wirkte schon aktiver. : Ich setze mich jetzt nochmal an ein Favicon und werde den Beitrag editieren, wenn ich ein schönes geschafft habe^^ : Was gibt es denn für Beschränkungen für die Hintergründe? Ich habe einige Bilder, allerdings handelt es sich um Magazinscans und ich weiß nicht, ob ich das von den Rechten her verwenden darf. Ein Seitentausch wäre allerdings vielleicht schon gut. Könntest du das mal machen? Dadurch würde Mark in das Wiki schauen und Axels Körpersprache auch Richtung Wiki gehen. Könntest du die Farbintensität vielleicht noch ein wenig herunterschrauben? Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich langsam mit dem Hintergrundbild arrangieren kann~ : Bleibt der Live Chat denn jetzt auf der Hauptseite? Das würde mir gefallen. Außerdem bin ich mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob es gut ist, die letzten Aktivitäten auf der Hauptseite zu lassen. : Ansonsten würde ich die Begrüßung so anordnen: : Herzlich Willkommen im : LOGO (eig. zentriert, aber ich kriege es gerade nicht zentriert hin) : Lg SweetHope (Diskussion) 21:12, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) : EDIT: Mein Vorschlag für ein Favicon: : Mit dem Blitz sah es komisch aus, weshalb ich mich jetzt nur für den Ball entschieden habe. Ich habe den Ball aus dem Logo rekonstruiert. : SweetHope (Diskussion) 23:55, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::Späte Antwort? Warum, war doch noch am selben Tag :-D ::Dann arbeite ich mal die Punkte nacheinander ab. ::Alles, so wie du es siehst, auch Chat, Farbgebung von Hintergrund und Navi, würde ich in dieses Wiki hier übernehmen (abgesehen von den Inhalten der Navi in meinem Testwiki, die sind noch Überbleibsel ;). ::Zum Logo: "Einfach aussieht"? Du glaubst nicht, wie lange das gedauert hat, bis ich den Schriftzug einigermaßen passend hinbekommen habe, hihi :P ::Ich habe diesmal deine Version 3 verwendet. ::Badges: Ja, die kann man als Admin individuell gestalten. ::Hintergrund: Beschränkung ist im Großen und Ganzen die Größe auf etwa max. 100 Kilobyte. Ich persönlich versuche darüberhinaus die wichtigsten Elemente (hier die Gesichter) aus Blickfanggründen möglichst nah am eigentlichen Inhalt zu haben. Das ist auch der Grund, warum Mark auf dem jetzigen Entwurf (wieder etwas weniger Farbe) ein bisschen "zu kurz" kommt, weil auf dem Original direkt hinter ihm Axel zu sehen ist, der sich nicht ganz so einfach entfernen lässt. Trotzdem habe ich, wie gewünscht, die Seiten vertauscht und sie ins Wiki blicken lassen. Die letzten Aktivitäten hab ich jetzt auch rausgeschmissen. Dein Favicon gefällt mir ebenfalls sehr gut. ::Micha (Talk) 08:23, 15. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :::Naja es war mehr auf deine vorherige Antwort bezogen, deshalb spät~ Diese hier ist erneut spät, aber ich habe leider wenig Zeit. :::In Ordnung, das gefällt mir alles vom Aufbau her sehr gut^^ :::Also ich kann mir vorstellen, dass der Schriftzug "Wiki" selbst viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen hat, aber das Verschieben dürfte eigentlich nicht allzu anstrengend gewesen sein~ :::Nun nochmal zum Hintergrund. Vertauscht sieht es bei mir gar nicht gut aus, da Axel nun fast gar nicht mehr zu sehen ist. Hast du eine größere Bildversion verwendet als zuvor? In meinem Tausch mit Photoshop sah es nicht so komisch aus. :::EDIT: Ich habe es mir anders überlegt und deshalb einen Teil meines Beitrags entfernt. Ein Hintergrund mit den Charakteren wäre vielleicht gar nicht schlecht. :::SweetHope (Diskussion) 22:53, 19. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::::Die Sache mit der "späten Antwort" und dem Logo war nur Spaß (Notiz an mich: nächstes Mal noch deutlicher kenntlich machen oder damit aufhören ;) ::::Sichtbarkeit beim Hintergrund: Das ist wohl die Krux mit den unterschiedlichen Bildschirmauflösungen sowie einigen Schwierigkeiten beim Motiv. Ich will euch da aber absolut nix aufs Auge drücken. Warum lädst du nicht einfach deine Version hoch? ::::Micha (Talk) 09:02, 20. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :::::Wie ich sehe, hast du das neue Design nun ergänzt. Könntest du es nochmal rückgängig machen? Ich hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Hauptseite überarbeitet. Der neue Inhalt ist nun also nicht mehr in dem neuen Design vertreten. Es wäre gut, wenn du den erneuerten Inhalt noch übernehmen könntest. :::::Zum Hintergrund: Das war lediglich eine kurze Ummontage eines Screenshots. Ich habe also keine Version zum Hochladen, werde allerdings nochmal dran arbeiten. Gibt es eigentlich die Möglichkeit eines wechselnden Hintergrundbildes, also so, dass nach jedem Klick auf eine neue Seite ein anderes erscheint? Dann könnte man immer verschiedene Artworks links neben das Wiki machen. :::::Zu den Abzeichen: Kann man die Abzeichen auch in der "Wiki-Activity" sichtbar machen? Vorher auf der Startseite waren sie sichtbar, aber in der "Wiki-Activity" sind sie weg. :::::Zum Favicon: Ich habe gestern gesehen, dass das spanische Inazuma Eleven Wiki fast dasselbe verwendet. Die müssen wohl den Ball auch rekonstruiert haben. Jedenfalls werde ich dann nochmal ein anderes machen, da mir das zu ähnlich ist. :::::Es könnte dauern, bis ich für all das Zeit finde. Entschuldige auch wieder meine späte Antwort ;) :::::SweetHope (Diskussion) 13:17, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Oh, von deinen letzten Änderungen wusste ich nichts. Habe sie hinzugefügt. ::::::Zu den Abzeichen: Dort gibt es aktuell allgemein ein Problem bei der Darstellung auf der Benutzerseite. Möglicherweise hängt es damit zusammen. Derzeit wird an einer Lösung gearbeitet. ::::::Unterschiedliche Hintergründe: Übersteigt momentan meine verfügbare Zeit, aber ich habe mich mal auf die Suche gemacht und evtl. hilft dir diese Seite (englisch) weiter. MediaWiki-Seiten, die du für diese Lösungsmöglichkeit bearbeiten musst, können allerdings nur von Admins verändert werden. Aktuell sehe ich aber nichts, was dagegen spräche, dir die Adminrechte zu erteilen. Wenn du damit einverstanden bist, würde ich dir gerne die Adminrechte für das Inazuma Eleven Wiki übertragen. ::::::Favicon: Kannst du mit Adminrechten auch jederzeit ändern. ::::::Micha (Talk) 14:42, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :::::::Das Design war ein wenig verrutscht, aber nun scheint es wieder gerade zu sein. Es könnte an den --- gelegen haben, denn davon habe ich einige entfernt. Ich habe nun außerdem ein paar Boxen verschoben, da es mir besser gefällt, wenn die User direkt mit dem "Deutschen Stand der Serie" konfrontiert werden anstatt mit veralteten Ankündigungen ;) Für die linke Seite muss ich mir allerdings noch irgendetwas überlegen. Dieser freie Platz sieht nicht so schön aus... :::::::Abzeichen: In Ordnung :) :::::::Unterschiedliche Hintergründe: Das entspricht glaube ich nicht so ganz dem was ich wollte. Ich möchte einfach nur, dass es ein wechselndes Hintergrundbild gibt, aber kein gif und auch nicht pro Seite ein spezifisches Bild. Ich werde aber mal schauen, ob ich etwas Passendes finde. Ich möchte lieber keine Adminrechte kriegen. :::::::Favicon: Werde ich erstmal doch behalten. Der Ball ist schön und die andere Idee, die ich hatte lässt sich nicht gut auf 16 x 16 umsetzen. Vielleicht fällt mir irgendwann nochmal etwas Passendes ein. :::::::SweetHope (Diskussion) 23:12, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Ich habe das Design wieder etwas überarbeitet und sogar eine Idee für ein Hintergrundbild. Ist es denn egal, wie groß genau das Hintergrundbild ist? Damit das Hintergrundbild gut aussieht, müssten wir allerdings das Wiki sehr stark transparent machen. Geht das auch nur für die Hauptseite? Also so, dass die anderen Seiten nicht transparent sind, sondern nur die Hauptseite? ::::::::Auch für das Favicon habe ich eine neue Idee. ::::::::SweetHope (Diskussion) 12:21, 29. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Es wäre gut, wenn du nochmal ein bisschen Zeit aufwenden könntest, da ich nun ein neues Favicon habe und ein Hintergrundbild, allerdings muss es dafür möglich sein, dass nur die Hauptseite transparent ist und die anderen Seiten nicht. ::::::::Ich hoffe, du meldest dich bald nochmal :) Adminrechte will ich lieber nicht haben. ::::::::SweetHope (Diskussion) 21:01, 29. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hallo SweetHope. Hintergrund: Es wäre durchaus möglich, lediglich die Hauptseite transparent zu gestalten. Allerdings müsste man dann auch sämtliche Elemente darauf separat transparent machen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das so sinnvoll ist, da dann häufig auch die Lesbarkeit von Text stark eingschränkt wird. Kommt allerdings auf den Hintergrund an. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob es praktisch ist, lediglich für die Hauptseite einen Hintergrund zu erstellen, da diese zwar als erster Blickfang dient, meist aber eher nur Durchgangsstation ist. Warum möchtest du denn keine Adminrechte? Wäre wesentlicher praktischer, weil du die Änderungen dann selbst durchführen könntest und nicht erst immer mich fragen müsstest. Würde uns beiden etwas Zeit sparen ;) Ansonsten wie gehabt: Dateien hochladen, damit ich wie gehabt Favicon & Co austauschen kann. Micha (Talk) 09:52, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) : Hallo Micha, : es tut mir leid, dass ich dir deine Zeit stehle, aber Adminrechte wären mir schlichtweg zu viel Verantwortung, die ich nicht haben möchte. Deshalb habe ich mich dagegen entschieden, obwohl es natürlich einfacher wäre. : thumb|HintergrundNaja, ich lade den Hintergrund und das Favicon mal hoch und du sagst mir einfach, ob der Hintergrund Sinn macht oder nicht^^ Es handelt sich übrigens um einen offiziellen Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Extreme Wallpaper, den ich besonders aufgrund des kürzlich erschienenen Inazuma Eleven Strikers passend fand~ Er verbindet sehr schön Inazuma Eleven und Inazuma Eleven GO. Wir können auch gerne das ganze Wiki transparent machen, aber ehrlich gesagt sehe ich dabei dann Schwierigkeiten der Lesbarkeit. Auf der Hauptseite wäre das noch nicht so sehr von Bedeutung. Das Favicon ist dem Chaos Ball nachempfunden. Ein Fußball ging einfach am besten als Favicon, aber da ich nicht mehr denselben wie das spanische Wiki haben wollte, habe ich nun einen eigenen gebasteltet. : EDIT: Funktioniert der Chat nur bei mir nicht richtig? Er zeigt immer an, dass der letzte, der im Chat war immer noch drin sei, obwohl derjenige längst ausgeloggt ist. : SweetHope (Diskussion) 18:12, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::"Stehlen" tust du mir die Zeit nicht. Ich wollte damit bloß sagen, dass es manchmal länger dauern kann, bis ich mich wieder melde, weil ich aktuell sehr viel um die Ohren habe ;) ::Das neue Favicon habe ich hochgeladen, ist sehr gut geworden! ::Zum Hintergrund: Stellst du dir das in etwa so vor? ::Die Sache mit dem Chat ist mir gestern ebenfalls aufgefallen. War wohl bloß ein vorrübergehendes Fehlerchen, zumindest aktuell scheint der Chat wieder normal zu funktionieren :) ::Micha (Talk) 14:32, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :::In Ordnung^^ Dennoch hättest du weniger um die Ohren, wenn ich den Adminrechten zugesagt hätte ;) :::Vielen Dank^^ :::Hintergrund: Nein, ich habe es mir ehrlich gesagt genau so vorgestellt wie das Mark und Axel Bild vorher war. Also den ganzen Hintergrund ausfüllend. Ansonsten aber nur die Hauptseite transparent, so wie du es gemacht hast. Ich war mir nur nicht ganz sicher, ob es besser wäre die Boxen auf der Hauptseite auch transparent zu machen oder so zu lassen. Die Lesbarkeit sinkt durch die Transparenz natürlich... Brauchst du das Bild in einer anderen Auflösung? Ich habe es nun in meiner Bildschirmauflösung aber es standen auch noch andere Auflösungen zur Auswahl. :::Ja, nur war das Fehlerchen nicht so schön, weshalb ich den Chat aus der Hauptseite genommen habe. :::EDIT: Vielleicht wären Adminrechte doch nicht schlecht. Eigentlich will ich zwar keine, aber diese Bilder müssen gelöscht werden und der Typ gebannt. Ich kann ja nicht immer dich dafür nerven. :::SweetHope (Diskussion) 17:04, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::::Habe mal eben kurz betreffende Bearbeitungen rückgängig gemacht, den Benutzer gesperrt und dir die Adminrechte erteilt. Für solche Dinge sind die durchaus praktisch. Und über zuviel Verantwortung brauchst du dir, denke ich, keine Sorgen machen ;) ::::Falls so etwas wieder vorkommen sollte, kannst du die Änderungen von einem Bearbeiter mit nur einem Klick auf "Zurücksetzen" gleich auf die letzte Version vor den Bearbeitungen dieses Bearbeiters zurücksetzen. Ging jetzt schnell, weil es ein Notfall war, die Hauptseite kann ich mir allerdings erst vorknöpfen, wenn ich wieder bisschen mehr Zeit habe ;) ::::Micha (Talk) 18:09, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :::::Das ging wirklich schnell^^ Vielen Dank für dein Eingreifen und die Adminrechte^^ Und vielen Dank für den Hinweis mit den Bearbeitungen. Das mit der Hauptseite ist auch in Ordnung. Ich weiß, dass so was häufig mehr Zeit einnimmt~ Vielleicht kann ich am Wochenende mal schauen, ob ich das mit dem Hintergrund so hinkriege wie ich das haben möchte, aber mir wäre es lieber, wenn du das kannst, weil ich momentan so gar nicht weiß, wo man einen Hintergrund ändern kann. Ein Adminpanel scheint es ja nicht zu geben... :::::SweetHope (Diskussion) 18:46, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hintergründe, Farbgebung, Logo, Favicon und Co. kannst du über Spezial:ThemeDesigner einstellen, und die Adminfunktionen findest du über Spezial:AdminDashboard (solltest du auch über die Schaltfläche "Admin" in der Fußleiste erreichen können (aufgepasst: die ist seit heute nämlich ein- und ausblendbar ;). ::::::Micha (Talk) 18:59, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :::::::Vielen Dank für die Hinweise^^ Ich hatte die Leiste ausversehen ausgblendet und es deshalb nicht gefunden xD Die Wikias wurden am 3. Oktober alle allgemein etwas verändert oder? Die Suchleiste kommt mir nun breiter vor als zuvor und dementsprechend wurde dann auch die rechte Spalte auf der Hauptseite breiter, oder? :::::::Ich habe mich heute mal dran gemacht und den Hintergrund selbst in die Hand genommen :) Also eigentlich sieht es nun genau so aus, wie ich es haben wollte, dennoch bin ich nicht ganz zufrieden, da ich die Qualität des Bildes stark zurückschrauben musste, um es als Hintergrund verwenden zu können. Gibt es da noch irgendwelche anderen Möglichkeiten ohne Qualitätsverlust? :::::::Übrigens habe ich gesehen, dass heute wieder jemand vandaliert hat, den du gebannt hast (Kann man Personen eigentlich auch noch länger bannen?). Deshalb habe ich nun die Hauptseite erst einmal geschützt. Soweit ich das verstanden habe, habe ich sie nun so eingestellt, dass länger registrierte User und Admins sie bearbeiten können oder? Außerdem habe ich das Verschieben der Seite auf dieselben Rechte gesetzt, richtig? Neben der Hauptseite habe ich nur das Charakter Template noch vor Vandalismus geschützt. Das ist doch in Ordnung so, oder? :::::::Außerdem habe ich die nicht mehr benötigten Logo- und Faviconbilder entfernt und nur noch das Hintergundbild gelassen, falls du da noch weiterhelfen kannst. Ich hoffe, das ist auch in Ordnung so :) :::::::SweetHope (Diskussion) 22:14, 5. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Das hast du richtig beobachtet: Die komplette Inhaltsseite der Wikis von Wikia ist seit dem 3. Oktober um 30 Pixel gewachsen. Genaueres dazu findest du im entsprechenden Blog-Beitrag. Dort im Community-Wiki kannst du dich übrigens generell über Änderungen und andere interessante Dinge bei Wikia informieren. Sperren kann man Benutzer durchaus für einen längeren Zeitraum. Ich persönlich fange aber erst mal "klein" an. Aufpassen sollte man allerdings beim Sperren von IP-Adressen, da die meist dynamisch sind und wenn man die nun für einen zu langen Zeitraum sperrt, kann es passieren, dass es auch Unschuldige erwischt. Den Schutz der Hauptseite hast du richtig verstanden. Es ist vollkommen in Ordnung, wenn man sehr wichtige Seiten schützt, so wie du es getan hast, sobald dort jemand randaliert. Wichtig ist allerdings auch, dass man es damit nicht übertreibt, da man den Input von nicht angemeldeten oder neuen Bearbeitern nicht unterschätzen darf, aber das wirst du bereits alles wissen ;) Bzgl. Hintergrundbild: Da hast du mit der Transparenz der Hauptseite ja eine weitere CSS-Lösung gefunden, auf die ich selbst erst gar nicht gekommen bin, sehr gut :) Auch wichtig ist, dass der Hintergrund dir und dem Wiki gefällt. Ich selbst kann immer nur Vorschläge machen. Bei der Bildqualität muss ich sagen, dass es mir gar nicht so sehr auffällt, dass die runterschraubt worden ist. Da kenne ich schlimmere Beispiele. Aber ich werde mal sehen, ob ich mit meinen Programmen noch ein wenig mehr rausholen kann ;) Micha (Talk) 09:02, 6. Okt. 2012 (UTC) : Vielen Dank für die Hinweise zu den Wikias und für die Hinweise zur IP-Sperre :) Ja, ich weiß, dass unangemeldete Bearbeiter auch hilfreich sein können, weshalb ich davon abgesehen habe, auch wichtige Hauptcharaktere zu schützen. Das englische Wiki macht das, allerdings ist das auch wesentlich besser gefüllt, weshalb man so einen Schutz dort auch in Erwägung ziehen kann. Hier wäre es leider nur hinderlich~ Zur CSS-Lösung: Ich möchte dafür keine Lorbeeren einheimsen, denn wie du so schön gesagt hast, habe ich diese CSS-Lösung wortwörtlich "gefunden". Über Google habe ich Themen im Wikia Community-Wiki gefunden, die mir bezüglich der Transparenz weitergeholfen haben und wo ich dann auf diesen Code gestoßen bin ;) Er scheint allerdings mit dem Internet Explorer nicht zu funktionieren oder habe nur ich dieses Problem? Eigentlich nutze ich nur Firefox und da klappt es wunderbar. : Der Hintergrund scheint den Wiki Usern ja bisher auch zu gefallen, das freut mich :) Naja, wenn man es die ganze Zeit neben dem Original gesehen hat, dann sieht man schon die starke Verpixelung an den Rändern der Charaktere... Es ist allerdings immer noch annehmbar^^ : SweetHope (Diskussion) 01:40, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) : Edit: Heute ist mir wieder eine großflächige Resident Evil 6 Werbung um das Wiki herum begegnet, die allerdings zu breit für das Wiki war und deshalb in dieses hineingeragt hat. Seit der Verbreiterung der Wikis scheint die Werbung nicht mehr zu passen? Also zumindest bei mir kam es zu diesem Problem. Nur als Information :) : SweetHope (Diskussion) 21:34, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::@Hintergrund: Ich bekomme leider auch nur minimale Verbesserungen hin, die kaum auffallen. Aber ich denke, der Hintergrund ist so schon gut. Man sieht ohnehin nicht allzu viel. Es gibt da zwar noch einen Trick, aber dazu würde ich nur in Extremfällen raten, was ich in diesem Fall allerdings noch nicht gegeben sehe ;) ::Mit den neuen Versionen von Internet Explorer als auch Chrome ist mir jetzt nichts aufgefallen. Mit denen sehe ich den Hintergrund der Hauptseite ebenfalls transparent. ::Der Fall mit der Werbung ist mir ebenfalls schon aufgefallen. Habe das bereits an die Verantwortlichen weitergeleitet. Darum sollte sich demnächst also gekümmert werden. Trotzdem danke für den Hinweis! ::Micha (Talk) 12:23, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :::@Hintergrund: In Ordnung^^ :::Ja, er scheint wohl doch richtig zu funktionieren, nur bei mir nicht xD Also alle die ich bisher gefragt habe sehen die Transparenz auch im Internet Explorer. Bei mir wird der Hintergrund stattdessen dunkler und bleibt undurchsichtig, aber was solls, da ich ihn ja eigentlich nie benutze... :::In Ordnung. Dann hoffen wir mal, dass das mit der Werbung nicht allzu lange dauert^^ Apropos Werbung. Wir haben das ganze Umgestalten ja nur wegen der möglichen kleinen Werbebox angefangen. Diese ist mir hier im Wiki allerdings noch nie begegnet und im englischen Wiki ist sie eigentlich immer da. Gibt es Gründe dafür, dass sie hier eigentlich nicht auftaucht? :::SweetHope (Diskussion) 11:25, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::::Die Leute, die sich um die Werbung kümmern, wissen jetzt zumindest Bescheid und das sollte bald behoben werden. Hätte eigentlich erst gar nicht so weit kommen dürfen ;) ::::Die Umgestaltung ging zwar nicht ausschließlich wegen der Werbeeinblendung über die Bühne, aber immerhin ist man gewappnet, falls diese mal auftauchen sollte. Nach welchen Kriterien das letzten Endes geschieht, kann ich dir allerdings leider nicht sagen. ::::Micha (Talk) 12:54, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :::::Naja, Fehler passieren jedem Mal ;) Allerdings sollte man so etwas wirklich vorher einplanen, da diese Verbreiterung der Wikis bestimmt über etwas längere Zeit hinweg geplant wurde xD Aber was solls~ Solange es nachträglich behoben wird, ist alles in Ordnung^^ :::::Vielen Dank, dass du dem Wiki so viel geholfen hast^^ Die Umgestaltung hätte ich ohne dich vermutlich nicht durchgezogen. Die neue Navigation ist viel schöner und endlich gibt es hier auch Abzeichen. Nun kann man nur hoffen, dass die Beteiligung noch steigt~ :::::Vielen, vielen Dank nochmal für alles^^ :::::Falls ich noch Fragen oder Probleme habe, soll ich mich dann nicht mehr über diese Talkpage an dich wenden, sondern über die anderen Kontaktmethoden? Ansonsten musst du hier glaube ich erstmal nicht mehr weiterhelfen :) :::::SweetHope (Diskussion) 22:48, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Freut mich sehr, dass dir die Änderungen gefallen :) ::::::Es gibt viele Möglichkeiten, um das Wiki bekannter zu machen, wie bspw. die Funktion Spezial:Wiki_vorstellen, eine eigene Facebook-Seite (hier z. B. das Mario Wiki und/oder ein Twitter-Feed oder mit anderen Fan-Seiten Kontakte knüpfen. Was ich noch konkret für dich machen könnte: Interlanguage-Links aktivieren, damit du von anderssprachigen Wikis auf dieses hier verlinken kannst. ::::::In Zukunft darfst du auch gerne meine Diskussionsseite hier vollschreiben ;) Wenn es mal schnell gehen muss, kannst du auch versuchen, mich über Skype zu erreichen. Mails sind auch okay... ganz wie du lustig bist. ::::::Micha (Talk) 07:42, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :::::::Um eine Facebook oder Twitter Seite möchte ich mich nicht auch noch kümmern, aber vielleicht findet sich ja irgendwann jemand, der das machen möchte. Die Interlangue-Links halte ich nicht für notwendig. Eigentlich wollte ich die Inazuma Eleven Community wie im englischen Inazuma Eleven Wiki verlinken und die verwenden doch keine Interlanguage-Links? Was wären denn genau die Vorteile von Interlanguage-Links? Die erschließen sich mir aus dem Text irgendwie nicht. Müssten dann nicht auch alle anderen Inazuma Eleven Wikis das aktivieren? :::::::In Ordnung^^ Ich denke, ich würde dann wieder die Diskussionseite verwenden, aber einen neuen Header aufmachen. Dieser ist mittlerweile wirklich sehr voll... :::::::SweetHope (Diskussion) 20:51, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Interlanguage-Wikis Ich antworte dir aber trotzdem mal lieber auf deiner Seite, damit du auch eine Benachrichtigung erhälst :) Generell klingt das ja nicht schlecht, aber basiert das ganze dann nicht darauf, dass das englische Wiki auch gerne diese Links zum deutschen setzen möchte? Daran wären also zwei Seiten beteiligt, oder? P.S. Wonach wird entschieden, wer die Willkommensnachricht auf der Talkpage von neuen Usern "schreibt"? SweetHope (Diskussion) 01:06, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Man bekommt in der Regel immer eine Benachrichtigung, wenn eine Seite bearbeitet wurde, die man selbst zuvor bearbeitet hat. Daher hätte ich das schon gemerkt ;) :Bevor ich hier einen seitenlangen Text zur Begrüßungshilfe schreibe, leite ich dich wieder einmal zur passenden Hilfeseite weiter: Hilfe:Begrüßungshilfe. :Interlanguage-Links: Gerade darauf, dass Links vom englischen Wiki zum deutschen Wiki gesetzt werden, wollte ich ja heraus. Daran wären dann quasi zwei Seiten beteiligt, genau. :Micha (Talk) 08:04, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Also von deiner Diskussionsseite habe ich noch nie eine Benachrichtigung erhalten... Aber macht ja nichts~ ::Vielen Dank für die Hilfeseite, die ist wirklich aufschlussreich^^ ::Aber wenn das ganze voraussetzt, dass das englische Wiki diese auch setzen will, dann ist es ja möglich, dass die das gar nicht wollen? Ich kenne zwar einige Admins im englischen Wiki, aber die Gründerin müsste dafür ja eigentlich gefragt werden, oder? ::SweetHope (Diskussion) 18:31, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Re:Wikia „Anime Makeover“-Event Hallo Micha! Nun, wir haben noch nicht ganz verstanden was du uns damit sagen möchtest, sollen wir unseren Usern Cosplays zeigen und diese sollen dann nach realaussehen Klamotten suchen? Oder sollen sie die Cosplays nachbasteln? Ich wäre dir für eine weitere Erläuterung eures Vorhabens wirklich sehr dankbar! :) 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 18:04, 21. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Hi Kartoffelboss, :natürlich kann ich das noch einmal erläutern :) :Mit Sicherheit haben einige von euch einen oder mehrere Lieblingscharaktere bei Inazuma Eleven (oder auch aus einem anderen Anime/Manga). Und vielleicht haben sich manche schon gefragt, wie man diesen Charakter "in Echt" darstellen könnte (mit welchen Mitteln, mit welchen tatsächlich verfügbaren Kleidungsstücken usw.). Bspw. sucht man sich dann dieses Kopftuch, diese Handschuhe usw. für ein „Mark Evans“-Outfit zusammen. Für welchen Charakter man sich entscheidet, ist egal. Am Ende wird dann abgestimmt, wer seinen Lieblingscharakter "am besten" nachgestellt hat. Der Wettbewerb selbst wird dann von uns durchgeführt. Wir wollten euch einfach schonmal „vorwarnen“, damit sich diejenigen, die daran interessiert sind, ggf. schon ein paar Gedanken machen können und ihr vielleicht in eurem Wiki irgendwo einen Hinweis auf den noch kommenden Blog-Beitrag setzt. :So weit alles verständlicher? ;) :Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 18:28, 21. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Kartoffelboss ist glaube ich derzeit im Urlaub, weshalb ich mal für ihn antworten werde, da ich den Banner sowieso auf der Hauptseite einfügen müsste ;) Mir ist der Banner ehrlich gesagt zu groß. Ich hätte lieber einen, den ich in der rechten Spalte unterbringen könnte. Dort hatten wir geplant, ihn im Falle einer Teilnahme einzufügen. Wäre das möglich, einen in der Größe der rechten Spalte zu erhalten? :rightDanke fürs Antworten, SweetHope :) :Hier eine Grafik in Größe der rechten Spalte. :Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 09:33, 7. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Dankeschön :) Ich habe den Banner jetzt auf der Hauptseite eingefügt.